Cherryfall
Cloudtail (temporarily) |apps=None |livebooks=''The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''None''}} Cherrypaw is a small ginger she-cat with amber eyes History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Cherrykit and her brother, Molekit, are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although they are not yet mentioned by name. :After the birth of the two kits, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, three cats suddenly appear, looking at the newborn kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, arrives and also sees the three cats. Jayfeather and Lionblaze identify them as Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and a cat they don't recognize, who is later on revealed to be Brokenstar, whom are all residents of the Dark Forest. The evil cats disappear. :When her father arrives in the nursery, greeting his mate and kits warmly, he tells Poppyfrost that their kits are going to be the best in the Clan. Fading Echoes :Cherrykit is often seen playing with her brother Molekit throughout this book. When Jayfeather visits them, Cherrykit shows him a battle move, which leads into her and Molekit get into an argument on pouncing. :When the tree falls on the camp, Daisy carries Cherrykit out as the Clan evacuates the hollow. :When Briarpaw breaks her spine, Cherrykit and Molekit are seen playing around her, encouraging her, and climbing all over her. Cherrykit offers to give her meal to Briarlight, who has earned her warrior name, but when the young warrior refuses and manages to get her own prey from the fresh-kill pile, she and her brother cheer Briarlight on. Jayfeather notices that they seem to be the only other cats in the Clan who see her as the same cat they had seen before the incident. Dovepaw also notes that Cherrykit, Molekit, and Jayfeather are Briarlight's biggest supporters. Briarlight later boasts to her mother, Millie, that she could balance both kits on her shoulders, to which Millie replies, "Don't you dare!" Night Whispers :Cherrykit is often seen alongside her mother and her brother. Once, she skips in front of her father, Berrynose, causing him to trip, and he chides her good-naturedly. She is also one of the cats who begin to catch whitecough. Sign of the Moon :Cherrykit is healing well after catching whitecough. When Ivypool and Dovewing become warriors, she and Molekit start to talk about how they will be the best apprentices yet. Firestar overhears this, and tells the pair that they are not six moons yet, much to the kittens' dismay. :She also gets bellyache, along with her brother, from eating too much squirrel, but Jayfeather treats it, and they both eventually get better. The Forgotten Warrior :Cherrykit receives her apprentice name, Cherrypaw, and receives Foxleap as her mentor. She's very excited and eager to learn. Later when she and Molepaw are training with Foxleap, Rosepetal, and Brightheart, Brightheart is showing them her fighting techniques, when a fox arrives, Brightheart pushes them into brambles and chases the fox with Foxleap and Rosepetal. A few moments later the fox returns trying to kill the apprentices, a strange cat, initially believed to be Sol, but later revealed as Hollyleaf, shows up and scares off the fox. :Later, when her and her mentor, Foxleap, and her brother and his mentor, Rosepetal, go hunting, she comes back with a "huge" squirrel that she caught. :Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker share a rotting mouse and then come up with a stomachache. They try to treat it themselves, but end up being near-fatally poisoned by water hemlock, after they mistook it for another herb, parsley. Thankfully with the help of Leafpool and Cinderheart, they eat yarrow and are able to vomit up the poison and then, as Leafpool promises, are fine. The Last Hope In the Short Stories and Plays Hollyleaf's Story :She appears briefly outside with Molekit. Poppyfrost tells her to get back in the den because she has a cough. She asks why Jayfeather's can't just give her medicine. Poppyfrost tells her he ran out of yarrow. Hollyleaf is watching this and gets yarrow, she leaves it at the medicine den for Cherrykit. Later, she tells Fallen Leaves that she has stopped coughing and the yarrow leaves worked. Hollyleaf thinks that if she stayed in ThunderClan she would have liked Cherrykit as her apprentice. Trivia *Cherrypaw has WindClan blood because her great-great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *Cherrypaw also shares loner blood from Berrynose's parents, Daisy and Smoky.Revealed in ''Sunset, page 193 *She has SkyClan blood, because her great-grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *She is mistakenly listed as a kit in The Last Hope. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Poppyfrost:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Father: :Berrynose: Brother: :Molepaw: Grandmothers: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 21 :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky: Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal: Half-Uncle: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Great-Uncles: :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Thornclaw: Great-Half-Uncle: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy. page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypool: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Foxleap: :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Bramblestar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dawnpelt: :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified kits: Status Unknown :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters